The present invention relates to protective needle shields and more particularly to a device for preventing accidental needlesticks and contact with intramuscular or intravenous needles or the like used to inject and/or withdraw fluids from human and animal tissue.
Handling syringe needles, particularly intramuscular or intravenous needles, by medical personnel, technicians and others, can pose a serious risk. An accidental puncture or needlestick may result in transmission of fatal or chronic diseases, such as hepatitis B or AIDS. Exposure to body fluids by contacting the shaft of an intramuscular or intravenous needle after an injection also presents a serious danger of contamination.